


This Too Shall Pass

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, Divorce, F/M, Hux cheats on you, Hux is a Hot Mess, Rey is too, This is HEARTBREAKING, but you have good friends, contains spoilers, he gets a cat, he is getting there, he lets you call him ben, hux becomes a friendship, im sorry, mitaka gets married, part two is mostly just fluff, phasma and kylo are the best, so you made sure he is okay, tags for part 2, you slowly fall in love with kylo, you worried a lot about hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: It was love at first sight when you saw businessman Armitage Hux for the first time. Two years later you were married and living the perfect life. When Hux gets promoted to CEO, your perfect life changes into one of misery. Thankfully, just like your perfect life, this time of misery shall pass, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the heartbreak this causes.
> 
> Prompt from michaelathewordsmith on Tumblr: Treacherous x I Knew You Were Trouble x I Almost Do + The Moment I Knew + The Last Time: Hux x Reader 
> 
> With Hux’s line of work it is inevitable to have a hectic schedule and his wife, the reader is tired with the same old cycle of broken promises but when the infidelity is revealed the divorce papers are on the desk waiting for a signature that will set the both of them free.

Life had been perfect for years, at 22 you met a dashing ginger gentleman who had a bright future ahead of him while giving a CPR class to his team, and your connection was almost instant. He was only 25 and already was fourth in command in the American branch of his company, which ran two high end restaurant chains and a few fast-casual and themed casual sit-down chains, and was on track to become CEO one day. He was a bit of a celebrity in the company, but to you he was just Armitage Hux. You fell hard, within six months you were living in his condo part time, and after a year you had moved in completely. Just 18 months after meeting you were engaged, and got married six months later. The wedding was all you could imagine, your dream dress, dream location, dream man, and most importantly you were going on your dream honeymoon. You were living your dream life, traveling with your husband to different countries for business and pleasure, attending fancy parties with amazing food either for company success or the promotion of your husband, you didn’t have to worry about money or a job, and you got to do what you wanted when you wanted. You cried tears of joy when on your 5 year wedding anniversary Hux told you he had just been voted CEO. And that is when your perfect life began to slip away.

Being the CEO of a child company meant he had to fly to London for around two weeks every quarter to meet with the heads of the parent company and the other child companies. He now had to be present at every opening of a new high end restaurant that he could attend. Since you couldn’t attend any of the meetings that accompanied these trips, this meant you were left alone, a lot. Hux felt guilty for leaving you so much that he gave you an orange kitten before he told you he was now CEO, and also made/sternly asked the employees he was closest with, he only considered one a friend, to keep you company when he was gone.

You became close friends with Phasma, Ben “Kylo Ren” Organa-Solo, and Dopheld Mitaka. You even somehow became friends with Kylo’s cousin Rey and her friends, Finn, Poe, and Rose. You could count on going to dinner with Phasma every night Hux was away since she has known him the longest, and was the only friend Armitage had before he met you. You normally had lunch with Hux when he wasn’t busy or out of town, which was now the “special occasion”, and the new normal was lunch with Kylo, Mitaka, and Phasma, or a selection of them if one or two were busy. If all of them happened to be busy you had lunch with Rey and sometimes her friends tagged along.

But outside of those meal times, it was just you and Millicent the cat most of the time. Every once in a while you would get a call from Rey asking if you wanted to co-pilot the test drive of her most recent refurbishment, being the head mechanic of the best classic car refurbishment and auto body shop in the state had its perks. On weekends when Hux was away, Phasma and Kylo would take you to concerts, Mitaka would take you to museums, the zoo, or the aquarium (he had the face _and_ the heart of a child), and with the “Resistance”, as Rey and her friends liked to call themselves, you would do fun and weird things like paint and sip classes, cooking classes, or interesting pinterest crafts at somebody’s home. You were kept busy, but each week you found yourself feeling more and more alone and not wanting to get out of bed.

It was nearing your 30th birthday, meaning Armitage had been CEO for about 9 months now, and you weren’t doing very well in the mental health department although only Millie knew that. Your friends noticed that you had been kind of off the past month and a half, but they bought that you were just missing Hux since he was gone a majority of that time. They decided to plan you a birthday party on a weekend when Hux would be home to help cheer you up. When you called to tell Hux about it, he said he was putting it onto his calendar right then so he could make it. Following the phone call, you laid in bed wondering what he was up to right now. There was no background noise in the call, so you figured he was in his hotel room. You closed your eyes and imagined him lounging in one of the chairs, reading something for work on his tablet even though he had just finished a long day full of meetings because Mr. Armitage Hux, the 33-year-old CEO of First Order Enterprises: North America, had to be doing something work related in 85% of his waking hours or else he wasn’t being productive enough. You missed your husband so much, and in this moment you found yourself rolled up into your blankets, imagining he was here holding you. You sincerely hoped he would keep this promise unlike the last few, and if he didn’t you don’t know what you would do.

**The party**

You walked into Phasma’s house, wearing Hux’s favorite color on you, red, in hopes that he will recognize the woman he has been leaving behind and make more of an effort to be around you more.

Phasma was the first to greet you, giving you a giant hug to match her giant stature, “Damn girl, you really are making 30 look great! If you and the mister can’t wait to get home, I put fresh sheet on the guest room bed, just in case.”

You laughed and playfully smacked her on the arm, “Phas! I think we will be fine… if he shows up. And thank you, tonight is about me so I made sure my outfit about me, and went all out.”

“If I have to go drag that idiot out of his office, I will.”

“Thank you Phasma, you’re the best.”

“I know.”

You walked around and spent a few minutes each having nice conversations with Kylo, Mitaka, Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose, and a few of your long time friends that came from out of town. You did your best to ignore how much time was passing and you have yet to see your most anticipated guest. After two hours your friends left to begin their 4 hour drive home, and after saying goodbye to them you couldn’t hold in your sadness any more. After walking back into the house, you practically ran to the bathroom farthest down the hallway from the living area. Phasma noticed and gave you a moment before following you.

She lightly tapped on the open door before entering, “Hey (y/n), you are going to be okay. Do you want me to go get that idiot now?”

You looked up at your friend through your tears, “I don’t know if I want to see him or talk to him right now. Can you just go there and tell him I’m staying here tonight and maybe yell at him?”

Phasma rubbed your shoulder, “I will gladly yell at him. Do you want me to send anybody else down here to keep you company while I’m away?”

“No, I just want to sit here alone and calm down for a bit. Thank you Phas.”

“Anything for you.”

**Phasma at the office building**

She stood in the elevator patiently waiting for it to take her up the 20 floors to the top of the building. She always thought it was pretentious for the CEO’s office to be on the top floor. If she ever became CEO, not like she actually wanted to, she would have her office on a lower floor so she wouldn’t have to be in the elevator for so damn long. She finally reached the top and stepped out. Just as she had suspected, Hux’s office lights were on, so she slowly walked over. A few feet away from the door, she froze. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? He couldn’t be cheating on (y/n), could he? Phasma just stood and listened, and there was no denying what was happening in that room. The moans from the woman asking Hux to go harder, telling him she was close, that his cock was the best she has ever felt; Hux telling her she couldn’t cum yet, that he wasn’t done with her yet, and to take his cock like the slut she was. Phasma was not about to make this situation awkward, so she returned to the elevator and stood in it until it opened and the woman was standing on the other side. To make this situation even more cliche than it already was, Hux was fucking his 26 year-old secretary, who had been accompanying him on all his trips since becoming CEO.

Phasma decided to play it nonchalantly, like she just got there, “Oh, interesting to see you here this late Amber.”

“I was just sorting through a bunch of files for Mr. Hux is all. Why are you here this late?”

“I was sent to pull him away from work to attend his wife’s birthday party. Have a good night and weekend Amber, see you on Monday.”

“You too Ms. Phasma.”

She walked with a sense of vengeance to Hux’s office because boy was he going to be getting an ear full. She burst into the office, startling Hux who was looking over a document while sipping from a glass of brandy.

She didn’t bother for pleasantries before laying into him, “ARMITAGE BRENDOL HUX WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING! Not only do you miss your loving wife’s birthday party, ruining her one birthday wish, you were fucking your secretary! How long have you been cheating on (y/n)?! You know her mental health has declined significantly in the past few months? I secretly had a key made for me in fear one day she wouldn’t be at the door to greet me, either from being too sick to get out of bed or worse. She tries to hide that she is sick, and everybody else believes her lies, but I know the truth. If you didn’t want to be with her anymore, why didn’t you get a divorce before abandoning her and fucking younger chicks. I was already sent here to tell you (y/n) doesn’t want to see or talk to you tonight and to possibly yell at you, but now I’m glad I came. I am going to move (y/n) out of your filthy house tomorrow, and get a lawyer working on divorce papers so she can be free from your torment. Why would you ruin such an amazing relationship Hux? You are such a dumb ass, you said you would never become your father, but here you are, cheating on your wife with the secretary, leaving her alone more than being with her, the only thing you need now is to knock Amber up with a redheaded baby boy and you’ll be golden. The only differences are that (y/n) cares about you unconditionally, she isn’t the daughter of some rich dude like your step-mother, (y/n) will be getting a divorce for her own good, and you are sitting in the position you dad always wanted but could never have. Bye you fucking idiot, and don’t try to contact her. See you later.” Phasma turned on her heel and began to walk away.

“Wait, Phasma, let me explain.”

She paused but didn’t turn around, “What is there to explain Hux? You blew off your wife’s birthday party so ‘daddy could fuck his pretty little slut’. And yeah I caught you, I didn’t barge in when I arrived because a) I don’t need to see your dick and b) I didn’t want to make things awkward for everybody so I waited in the elevator until Amber left. And I’m not going to accept that Amber made you do it, you were way too into that. Just accept that you fucked up astronomically big time and there is no turning back now. I’ll give you 30 seconds to start a legitimate excuse, and then I’m leaving.”

Hux sighed and began, “I was just being an idiot, at first she was coming along to transcribe the meetings for me but one trip about three months in I was in my room drinking because I missed (y/n) a lot and Amber showed up at my door and in my almost blackout drunk state I thought she was (y/n), and since she was there to seduce me anyways she took it. If I wasn’t drunk this never would have happened, but since it did I decided to continue the relationship. That was stupid on my part. I should have told (y/n) right away, and then had Amber transferred to somebody else, but I was selfish and didn’t. I thought I could have both, but I was wrong. Please tell (y/n) that I am sorry and I love her and I will accept a divorce if that is what she wants. And I understand if you or her don’t believe that I’m sorry and love her since my actions say otherwise.”

“See you later, Armitage.”

“Bye Phas.”

How could she break this news to (y/n) on her birthday? She couldn’t keep this from her, but she didn’t want to ruin her birthday even more. Hopefully everybody was still there so (y/n) could have all her new friends around.

**At the party while Phasma is heading back**

You stood at the sink, looking into the mirror, “You can do this. You are okay. Nobody needs to know besides Phas.”

You walked back out to the party, hoping nobody noticed you were gone. But as soon as you were spotted, they began singing happy birthday and leading you to the cake in the kitchen. What you didn’t know is that Phasma had called Mitaka to tell him what was going on and to try to get you as cheery as possible when you emerged because shit was going to hit the fan when she arrived. Mitaka told the rest what was going on and they all embraced it 100%, they wanted to create good memories of today before you were hit by the horrible ones. While Phasma didn’t give a reason why shit was going to hit the fan, everybody was able to give a pretty good guess as to why.

After the cake, you all moved to the living room to open presents, and Phasma arrived during that time. When you finished opening your gifts, Phasma asked you to follow her, that she had something to tell you, and your heart sank knowing this wasn’t good news. You didn’t want to believe what you heard, the man you loved was fucking his secretary instead of you, and the reason why was because he was drunk as hell one night because he was missing you and she came to seduce him and in his troubled mind he saw you, and then he became selfish enough to keep it going. And to top it off, that is why he wasn’t at your party, he was fucking his side chick. Phasma said she already contacted a lawyer and they were staring the paperwork if you wanted a divorce, and while you maybe should have thought about things longer, you told her to have them continue the work. You had no reason to be Mrs. (Y/n) Hux anymore, and you didn’t want to be. Phasma led you back out to the living room where everybody was prepared to support you through this hard time. Everybody offered to let you live with them, even Kylo who didn’t really like Millicent. You thanked everybody for the offer, but you wanted to stay with Phasma for right now.

Everyone stayed at Phasma’s that night, all of you sleeping around the living room. And they all came along to help pack everything of yours up and move it to Phasma’s house. It was hard for you to walk into that house knowing it was probably the last time. After all your stuff was packed and Millicent was in her carrier, you removed your house key from your key chain and left it on the kitchen counter with a note to Hux: _I wish you had left it as a one time fuck. I could have forgiven you if that was the case, but you had to be selfish and think only about yourself. Thank you for ruining my birthday. I loved and trusted you Armitage. - (y/n) (y/ln)_

It felt weird not wearing a wedding ring, it felt weird signing all the paperwork and going to court. You hated seeing him because all you wanted to do was run into his arms and have him tell you everything was going to be okay, but you couldn’t because he was the reason everything wasn’t okay. You spent nights crying on Phasma’s couch with her trying to comfort you the best she could. Sometimes you would spend a night or two at Rey’s or Kylo’s or Mitaka’s when being in Phasma’s house where it all went down was too much. You and Rey would buy quarts of ice cream and watch rom-coms and would yell at the guys and eat the ice cream straight out of the container; you and Kylo would complain about Hux and if you started sobbing Kylo would envelop you in his giant arms and tell you you were safe from the world and would stay like that until you calmed, and one time he bought a bunch of cheap orange glass plates that you broke to release some of your anger at Hux; Mitaka would just sit there and let you vent about everything for as long as you needed, he wouldn’t say much or do much since he didn’t know what to say or do, but he was there for you as a shoulder to cry on, just like the little brother you saw him as. You didn’t know Rose, Finn, and Poe as well as the rest, but they would come over to Rey’s sometimes when you were there and you all would do some of the same things you all did on weekends before, and they would send you memes they thought you would like.

They all were there on the final hearing when it was set in stone that you were now divorced. They all held you as you cried, Kylo being the center to “protect you from the world” like you needed. You were sad and crushed that the divorce was finally complete, but you told yourself this is for the best. After everybody else moved away, you still clung to Kylo, letting your sobs soak his shirt.

You spoke into his chest, “Thank you Kylo, I really appreciate all you’ve done. You’re tied with Phasma in being my best friend. It means a lot that you’re willing to hold me when all I want is to be in Hux’s arms.”

He lowered his head and whispered to you, “Anything for you, kid. I think you’re pretty cool, and you’re one of my best friends besides Phasma, too. It is a shame that a dick like Hux had to bring us together. At least he was good for something. Well, he also got you Millicent. Now let’s go celebrate, kid, we got stuff planned for you back at Phasma’s.”

While at first you didn’t want to celebrate, you ended up having a great time. Mitaka got drunk and told you he saw you as the big sister he never had; Finn, Poe, Kylo, Phasma, and Rey got into a push up contest and Phasma and Rey were tied and left the guys in the dust, with Rey ultimately winning by one; Poe brought his corgi, Bee-bee, who surprisingly got along with Millie. It was the most fun you had in months, and looking at this family you now had made you realize everything was going to be okay, life was going to keep going.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed since the divorce. You are doing so much better, and both Kylo and your “little brother” Mitaka help you even more. And while your misery passes, so does Hux’s good fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few time skips in this, in total this covers a year and a quarter. This does not contain a lot of Hux, it only mentions him a few times, and he is present in the last few scenes but never speaks.   
> Spoiler: a relationship does form between Kylo and Reader, but it is not rushed, at least to me.   
> I hope you enjoy!

**One Year After the Final Hearing**

You woke up and rolled over, grabbing and pulling Millicent to your chest, “Today is going to be a good day Millie, I can feel it.”

Millie just purred and enjoyed the love you were giving her. You just stayed like that for a while thinking about what the day held. You were going to have breakfast with Phas, Ky, and Mitaka; then Mitaka was going to go get his boyfriend while you, Phasma, Kylo, and the Resistance squad prepared the room for their return; Mitaka was going to propose to James, and as his honorary big sister you couldn’t be more proud. Mit, as you affectionately began calling him this past year, told you first what he was planning, and asked multiple times if it was okay with you. You told both him and the few of your friends from home who have gotten married or engaged recently that Hux only ruined your marriage to him, not your appreciation and love for other people’s love or even another possible marriage for you if you ever found another man.

For whatever reason, Phasma’s house was always the place for parties, even a semi-fake one. Mit’s plan is to bring James to “Phasma’s birthday party” since he doesn’t know that Phasma doesn’t celebrate her birthday (nobody even knows when it is), take James out to her garden and propose among the rose bushes, James’s favorite flower. Then when they come back in, all the decorations will be for an engagement party. As long as James doesn’t propose first, this will work.

You finished decorating right when Mitaka text that they were on the way, so you told everybody to begin the party. When they arrived, you greeted them both and patiently waited for them to go out back. Fittingly, Rose, who did photography as a hobby, had gone to hide in the bushes when they walked in so she could capture the moment at the perfect angle as requested by Mitaka. When Mit finally led James outside, everybody hurried upstairs to watch it unfold before rushing back down to transform everything after James said yes. You couldn’t help but let out a tear of joy at the sight of your little brother getting engaged, and you couldn’t imagine how you would be when he got married.

When they came back in the real party began. Everybody celebrated, told stories, laughed, and just had fun. At one point Mitaka motioned for you to join him in the kitchen, so you did.

You were somewhat worried he had something bad to say, “What is it Mit?”

He smiled at you before beginning, “I know I just got engaged, but I can’t wait any longer to ask. Will you be my Best Woman?”

“Shut up! Really? Of course I would!”

“I’m going to ask Phasma and Kylo to be my other Grooms People, but I wanted you to be the special one.”

“Aww, Mitty, that means so much to me.”

“I love you, sis.”

“I love you, too, bro. Now let’s go party!”

As the afternoon became evening, the party died down. The happily engaged couple left to have dinner with their parents, the Resistance had something to do for Rey’s dad, which left just you, Phasma, and Kylo. Phasma left to go pick up dinner for the three of you, which left just you and Kylo alone cleaning up.

You worked in silence until Kylo broke it, “Hey (y/n), I have a few questions for you.”

You stopped what you were doing and walked over to where he was, “Okay, shoot.”

“First, how are you feeling, knowing your little brother is going to get married, since ya know?”

“Ky, love wasn’t ruined for me by Hux, he only ruined my love for him. I enjoy seeing other people in love, and hope I can feel it again on day, too.”

“Oh, okay, well you answered question 2 so on to 3. How do you feel about going on a date with me? I’ve begun to feel something more for you in the past couple months than just friendship, and I want to try it out if you do.”

“I’ve been feeling something different towards you too. I would like to try going on a date with you. I’m not sure if I’m ready for a relationship yet, but one date can’t hurt.”

“I will go as slow as you possibly need, (y/n). Your happiness means so much to me, I would do nothing to jeopardize that.”

“That means a lot to me Ky, thank you,” you walked over and hugged him before returning to what you were cleaning up.

Phasma returned with the food, and you all had a pleasant meal. You talked about ideas for Mitaka’s bachelor party and how happy he and James are. You also talked about whether you and Phasma would wear dresses or suits, Phasma decided she would rather wear a suit and you weren’t sure yet, you still had a while to decide so you weren’t worried. While planning out the proposal, Mit had told you that the wedding would be at least a year away, there was still some saving needing to be done and both he and James need to plan every little detail out and have at least 3 back up plans, so that would take a while.

When Kylo departed, you walked out with him to his car, “So, uhh, Ky, what were you thinking about for the date?”

“I wanted you to decide, so it would be something I knew for sure you were comfortable with.”

“Oh. Uhh okay. What about the aquarium?”

“Yeah that sounds good. How about Monday? I have the day off, so we could go when there aren’t many people.”

“Okay! Goodbye Ky, see you Monday.”

He walked closer and wrapped you up in a giant hug, “Goodbye, kid, see ya then.”

You walk back in to find Phas standing by the door, smirking, “What was that about? Is it what I think it is?”

“Well, I don’t have access to your thoughts unless you say them aloud, but Kylo asked me out on a date and I accepted. I might not be ready for a full relationship yet, but who says I can’t let him pamper me in a romantic way. And if it doesn’t feel right, we won’t have to do it again.”

“Okay, as long as you don’t jump the gun I approve. But I’m keeping my eyes on the two of you. I will make you stop if you get bad again. I don’t want to see you hurt again. Please be careful.”

“I will Phas, I am going to be so much more cautious even though I’ve known Ky for the same amount of time I had known Hux when we got married, and we are just now noticing possible feelings. You know how many times I cried into that man’s chest already, too many.”

“Alright, so when’s the date?”

“Monday at the aquarium when everybody else is at work or school.”

“Okay. Have fun. Goodnight, (y/n).”

“Goodnight Phasma.”

**Monday**

Getting ready for the date was confusing. Should you wear a nice plain shirt instead of your usual graphic tee, should you put on makeup, was Ky going to be wearing something nicer than his beat up black jeans and shoes with some random black shirt that he wore when not in a suit for work, how nice do you dress up for a date with somebody who has been your friend and then best friend for 2 years. You asked Millicent for some advice but all she did was mrrp and head butt your leg, and Phasma was already at work with Mit. And you couldn’t ask Ky since he was who the date is with. You gave up and just grabbed a plain v-neck and your skinny jeans and called it good. You skipped the makeup, since he knows you only wear it for special occasions, and just put on some perfume before styling your hair in your normal fashion.

You sat in the living room waiting for Kylo’s knock a jittering mess. You kept telling yourself it was just Kylo, there was no need to be nervous, but you still were. It had been almost a decade since your last first date and you were a mess. You startled at the knock on the door, but as soon as you realized it was just Kylo, you went and answered it. You opened the door to a man with his hair neatly styled, wearing a light blue casual button-down and medium wash jeans, holding a bouquet of roses.

You were stunned, “Hello, sir, I think you have the wrong address. I’m expecting a guy in all black and messy hair, but I think whoever you’re looking for will adore those flowers.” You were barely able to to get that all out with straight face, and as soon as you finished you burst out laughing, “I’m sorry, Ky, I had too. I wasn’t expecting you to be in not black, and I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Give me a moment to compose myself. Sorry.”

“It is okay, kid. I get it. And it was a nice way to break the ice.”

After a moment you were ready to act normal again, “Okay, I’m good now. I guess it was. But seriously, you look very nice, and thank you for the flowers.”

Kylo looked fake surprised, “Oh, you think these are for you? Nah, they’re for Phasma,” you just gave him a look to show you weren’t buying it, “Hey, it was worth the shot. Let’s put these in some water and then we will head out.”

On the way to the aquarium, Kylo blasted all of your favorite songs from the bands you have gone to concerts for, the two of you singing along. It felt normal, because you did often sing along together, but even with the notion that there was now a romantic element to this, you didn’t feel weird or out of place. At the aquarium, you walked around with your arms linked, observing all the different animals swimming about the different tanks.

While sitting in front of one tank that you enjoyed and wanted to watch more, Kylo nudged you, “Hey, (y/n)?”

You turned to look at him, “Yeah, Ky?”

“Two things. First, uhh, if you want to call me Ben when we aren’t around our friends I’m okay with it. And, uhh, two, umm is it okay if I call you different pet names like sweetheart or darling? If this is going to be more than a one time thing, I feel weird just calling you kid.”

“Oh, well, uhh, Ben, I think I would be okay with you calling me those.”

“Wow, it is weird to hear you say Ben, but I like it, darling.”

When he said darling you got a rush of butterflies, and you just smiled and turned back to the tank, resting your head on Ben’s shoulder. In turn, he kissed the top of your head and then rested his head on yours. This is what you needed right now, the comfort from somebody you care about who also cares about you. Even if this doesn’t go anywhere, you are glad this is happening right now.

“Hey Ben?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I really care about you. And thank you for this, I really needed this, even if this doesn’t go anywhere.”

“I really care about you too. And I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.”

“I think we should go see the rest of the aquarium.”

“Alright.”

Ky got up first, then helped you stand up. This time while walking you just held hands, every so often you would swing your arm just because. This was fun, and you wouldn’t mind going on more of these dates. While your mental health had improved dramatically, you still had bad days and weren’t completely better yet, and this affection from Ben really helped.

After the aquarium, the two of you went and had a late lunch/early dinner at a nice diner.

“So, Ben, I have been thinking, and I think I want to continue these dates. I don’t know how much of a relationship I can handle right now, but I know I don’t want this to be labeled as boyfriend/girlfriend anytime soon. Just getting this type of affection has really improved my mood a lot, and if that continues I can see myself being able to be in a full relationship.”

“I’m glad to hear that (y/n), and I am willing to go at the pace you need. You call the shots, I deliver. I don’t want you to feel rushed or pressured or anything.”

“You’re the best, Ky.”

“No, you’re the best.”

“Oh stop it,” you giggled out.

**Six Months Later**

You were sitting at Mitaka’s dining room table going over wedding plans. The date was finally set, it would be in 9 months, and now it was time to begin planning.

“I have something I have to tell you sis. You won’t like it, but I want you to know now.”

You were now concerned, “What is it, Mit?”

“James has requested that we invite a certain man who shall not be named. I told him I had to check with you first before he addresses the save the date.”

“That is fine. I’ll probably be so busy I won’t have to see him. Plus if things with Kylo keep going the way they are, we will be a true couple by then.”

“Okay, I’ll tell him tonight. Now, about you and Kylo, I want to know how my sister is doing.”

“Well, we have been going on dates more frequently. And when I look at him when he is doing something completely mundane I get the sudden urge to tell him I love you and kiss him. I honestly think I’m ready to try a full relationship now.”

“That is so exciting! I am glad to see my big sister is healing. And now back to the wedding, this shit needs to get planned.”

That afternoon you decided you wanted to tell Ben what you told Mit that morning, so you called him.

“Hey, (y/n), what’s up?”

“Can I come over tonight? I want to talk to you about a few things.”

“Yeah, of course sweetie. How about 7?”

“That sounds great, see you tonight Ben.”

“See you then.”

That night you knocked on his door at exactly 7 o’clock. He opened the door and was wearing a grey tank top and black sweats, and looked like he just got out of the shower after working out. You smiled and greeted him before walking in and sitting down on his couch.

He closed the door and walked over to sit with you, “So what did you want to talk about darling?”

You looked down at you lap where you were wringing your hands, “Well, I was helping Mit plan out some parts of the wedding earlier and he told me that James wanted to invite Hux, since he is the reason they met and all, and Mitty wanted my permission to invite him. And I gave it because I realized a few things.”

Ben placed his hand on your arm, “And those things are what you wanted to tell me?”

You looked at him, “Yeah. I think I’m ready for a full relationship with you. Sometimes when I look at you while your doing mundane things I want to just kiss you and tell you that I love you, and you make me so happy. I think I’m ready to be your girlfriend, Ben.”

“Wait, did you just say you want to kiss me, and that you love me, (y/n)?”

“Yeah, I think I did. I love you Ben! And I want to kiss you.”

“I love you too, (y/n). Now about that kiss,” he smiled and and lifted your chin with his finger, leaning in and placing his lips on yours.

After a moment of the soft kiss, you couldn’t contain your smile any longer, and broke the kiss and rested your forehead on his, “That felt so right. It was amazing.”

“It really was.”

You needed to feel his lips on yours again so you held his cheek and began to kiss him again. You got daring and ran your tongue across his bottom lip, and he gladly opened his mouth. The two of you explored each other’s mouths until you needed to take a moment to breath. When you separated, you wrapped your arms around Ky’s chest and laid your head on his shoulder. He moved your legs so you were sitting across his lap while still holding onto him and wrapped his arms around you.

After a moment Ben spoke up, “Are you sure you want Hux to be at the wedding?”

You nodded into his shoulder, “I’m sure. I’ve got you now. Plus it is nine months away, it will be over two years since the divorce was finalized. And most importantly, so important I have to tell you twice, I have you now, my love, and because of that I don’t have to worry.”

“Alright. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Two Days Before the Wedding**

You and Mitaka were putting the final touches on the centerpieces for the tables. You were almost certain you were more anxious about everything being perfect than Mit was.

While eating lunch, Mit looked up at you with a serious expression, “Hey, sis, I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“So Hux RSVPed, but he isn’t bringing a plus one. Also, I’m pretty sure you don’t know this since Kylo doesn’t work in the same department anymore and might not know yet, but Hux recently got removed as CEO because somebody walked in on him and Amber doing, ya know, each other. Amber was fired on the spot, but there have been meetings going on for a few months about what to do with Hux. It was just decided last week that we was to be removed from the company. Also, I’m pretty sure they aren’t seeing each other any more. I just wanted to let you know in case he tries anything with you.”

“Well, he deserved that, and Kylo will make sure that he stays away from me. Thank you for telling me Mit.”

**Day of the Wedding**

Ben stood outside of your hotel room’s bathroom door, “Please (y/n), let me watch you get ready. You know I love to watch you transform from beautiful goddess to an even more beautiful goddess.”

“Ben, for the last time, no. This is a surprise for you. Just wait 10 more minutes and I’ll be out. And change into your suit while you’re waiting.”

“Fine. You’re such a tease my love.”

“I know.”

You hadn’t told Ben what you had decided to wear for the wedding, wanting him to be surprised. All your friends knew, though, which made him even more antsy. He assumed you had gotten a dress, but he was wrong, you got a perfectly tailored suit that matched his and Phasma’s, complete with a bow tie. You put your hair up in an elegant bun, did your makeup, and you were now putting on your suit. It fit you perfectly, not too baggy or too tight, delicately outlining your figure, Ben was going to love it.

When you finished you knocked on the door, “Hey, babe, you ready to see?”

“Yes, darling, I’m ready,” you could hear the eagerness in his voice.

You opened the door, and stepped out, and Ben’s jaw dropped, “What do you think, Ky?”

“What do I think?! Babe, you look better in a suit than I do. Like fuck, my sexy goddess. Now I think I know how you feel when I’m in a nice suit. If we didn’t have the wedding to get to, we wouldn’t be leaving this room today.”

“I’m glad you love it. And that can wait until tonight when we’re back.”

“Is that a promise?”

“That is a promise, because I want to take that suit off of you, too.”

The two of you left the room to go out to the garden where the ceremony was being held before either of you could start anything. You checked that everything was set up and went to Mitaka’s room to make sure he was getting ready, and offer any help.

You knocked on the door, “Hey, Mitty, it is your big sister and Best Woman. Let me in.”

There was some shuffling and you think the thud of a hop and the door is opened. The room was a mess and Mitaka’s hair was all over the place, his undershirt on backwards and his pants barely buttoned.

“Was James just here?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Your hair is a mess, sir, just like this room, your shirt is on backwards, and your pants are barely on. You need to finish getting ready, and that is why I’m here.”

“Oh, thanks. How did Kylo like the suit?”

“He almost came in his pants.”

“Just like how you said he would react.”

“Yup. Now, let’s get you ready to get married!”

Once ready you headed out to the garden, and you both got into place to begin the ceremony. Standing behind the crowd, you recognized the backs of a few heads. The Resistance, the grooms’ parents, Ben’s parents, James’s sister, and one ginger who’s hair surprisingly wasn’t full of product. When you saw him, you unconsciously squeezed Kylo’s hand, causing him to figure out why. He whispered reassurances to you and rubbed your shoulder. Then the music began and he was escorting both you and Phasma to the front of the ceremony. While you stood there you held his hand, and you squeezed it again when you glanced at Hux while Mitaka was walking down the aisle. To comfort you, he squeezed back.

Hux looked horrible. He only had enough product in his hair to keep it out of his face, his suit was barely pressed, his tie was crooked, he had dark purple bags under his eyes, and a 5 o’clock shadow. You felt bad for him, until you remembered he deserved this since you felt the same at the end of your marriage. You were going to do the best in your power to avoid talking with him.

The ceremony went by quickly and smoothly, you shed a tear while they exchanged vows, but other than that you made it through.

Now it was time for the reception, and you couldn’t wait. Everyone moved into the hotel’s ballroom and sat at their assigned table. You purposefully sat Hux on the other end of the room from you and Kylo, wanting to keep him as far away as possible. After eating and the happy couple’s first dance, you drug Ben out on the dance floor, you wanted to make sure Hux knew that you have moved on and that you were loving life with Kylo. When a slow dance came on you made sure you were pressed as close to Ky as possible, whispering sweet nothings and kissing him often. You saw Hux sitting at his table watching the two of you enjoying yourselves with disgust and sadness. At some point he got up and left, but you don’t know when. You wanted him to get better because there would always be a small part of you that cares for him, but you also knew this was karma for what he did to you.

Life was good again for you and you hoped it would only go up from here. Your little brother just married the love of his life, your relationship with Kylo was strong and healthy and filled with more love you ever thought possible, your bonds with Phasma and the Resistance have never been stronger, and your mental health was getting better and better every single day. Three years ago you would have never imagined you would be so happy, let alone divorced from Hux and dating Kylo. Life had a funny way of working out, and you knew this, too, shall pass, but deep down you knew it would never get very bad ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Mitaka’s wedding you find yourself almost constantly worrying about Hux’s well being. After bringing it up to Kylo, he tells you to reach out to him and do whatever makes you feel comfortable. Multiple reunions happen and a new chapter begins for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After over a month of either not having the time to write or not being able to process words correctly, the final part is here! I hope you enjoy. As with the rest of this story, there are mentions of depression and the struggles that come with it.

**Three Months After Mitaka’s Wedding**

 

Ever since you saw Hux’s condition, your mind would constantly drift off to him. You were worried. Was he seeking help, was he looking for a new job, did he still live in the same house? You finally broke one night laying in bed with Kylo.

You sat up and looked at him, “Ky, I’m worried about Armie. I think I’m going to try calling him tomorrow. I just want to make sure he is okay and won’t hurt himself.”

“Darling, if that is what you feel like you need to do, do it. He was a big part of your adult life, it is okay to be worried about him. I wouldn’t be opposed to you getting coffee or having lunch with him, if that is what you need to do. And I’m honestly a bit concerned about him too, so let me know what he says.”

“Thank you for understanding babe. Good night.” You kissed him then laid back down.

The next morning after you got back to Phasma’s and fed Millie, you called Hux, hoping he wouldn’t be busy and that he would actually answer.

The vibrating phone brought Hux out of his daze of staring at his coffee in its mug. He looked over and saw your contact picture, still the picture of you and Millie when he gave her to you, and contemplated on whether to answer it or not. He needed more human contact than just delivery drivers, retail workers, and his therapist, so he answered.

His voice cracked from lack of use, “Hello, (y/n). Is something wrong with Millie?” That had to be the only reason you would call, she was the closest you could get to having a child.

“No, Hux, she is perfectly fine. I’m calling about you. I’m worried about you. You looked like you were having a tough time at Mitaka’s wedding, and he told me what happened. I was just so focused on showing you I had moved on and I also wasn’t emotionally ready to talk with you, so I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“You are worried about me? After all I put you through?”

“Yes, Armie, I was with you the majority my adult life so far. You will always have a spot in my heart, even if somebody else is placed under the titles you used to hold. I don’t want to see you hurt yourself, like I almost did years ago.”

“My absence made you drop so low you wanted to hurt yourself?”

“Yes, but I never did, and I hid those feelings from everybody. But Phasma told me recently that she noticed and had a key made for herself. Please tell me you aren’t that bad.”

“No, I’m not. The company is paying for a therapist for me. And she has been helping me a lot. I apparently have a lot of traumas to work through, mostly from childhood. I am almost well enough to start looking for jobs. I don’t really need one, but I’m bored without having something to do every day.”

“Oh, that is good. What are you thinking about applying for?”

“I don’t know. I want to do something different. There is a cat cafe that has opened up in downtown recently and that seems interesting. I’ve been practicing making latte art at home.”

“So you aren’t going back into business?”

“No, I don’t think anybody will want me after every thing, too much of a risk, ya know?”

“Oh, yeah. But the cat cafe sounds fun.”

“Yeah. Hey, I’ve never actually been there, would you care to meet me there some time? I understand if you don’t, but I don’t leave the house much anymore, and I’m kind of tired of being alone.”

“Sure. How about tomorrow around 11?”

“That sounds good. See you tomorrow (y/n).”

“See you tomorrow, Hux.”

You hung up and then text Ben about Hux and that you were going to meet up with him tomorrow. You were going to be meeting him for lunch today, but you had no idea if Phas or Mit would be coming along, and didn’t want to bring it up to them yet. While the four of you didn’t go out to lunch every day anymore, you still tried to go once or twice a week, and you had lunch with Ky almost every day.

It ended up just being you and Kylo at lunch so you spoke a bit more about Hux. He triple checked that you truly were okay seeing Hux again, he didn’t want to see you spiraling back down the path you just fought so hard to get through. In turn, you made sure he was fine with you meeting up with Hux, which he reassured you that he was okay with it and also wanted to make sure his former boss and professional rivalry was okay.

That evening at dinner the same conversation transpired again due to your deep care and respect for each other.

As Ben was walking you to your car he spoke to calm the rising nervousness he felt from you, “Have a good time tomorrow. And don’t adopt any cats, you’ll make Millicent jealous.”

You laughed, “I think Phas and Millie would team up to kill me if I got another cat. I am just going to enjoy the cats there, maybe I’ll get Hux to adopt one, he is living in a giant house with no other living beings.”

“Alright. Good night (y/n). I love you. Have a good time tomorrow.”

“Good night Ky. I love you, too. I’ll text you about it when I leave.”

After a final kiss goodbye, you got in your car and drove off, back to Phasma’s. Technically it was your home, too, but you couldn’t bring yourself to call it that. In your mind, you didn’t have a home, only a place to stay. Despite Phasma’s multiple attempts to get you to personalize your room, you never did. Being at Kylo’s felt like home, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move in with him. He put the offer on the table a few weeks ago, understanding that you weren’t ready yet but he wanted you to know you could. He has grown closer to Millicent, the two getting along perfectly now. You wondered if Millie missed Hux, she wasn’t around him much, but she always laid with him when he was home. Why had Hux immediately thought something was wrong with Millicent when you called, did he really believe the only reason you would call him was to say that Millie was sick. He didn’t have any evidence to prove himself wrong until you called, so you couldn’t blame him. Oh, you hoped that he wasn’t too bad, it would hurt too much to see him in bad shape like at the wedding.

Thankfully, he looked nothing close to the way he did at the wedding. His hair was styled in his usual manner and he was wearing a pink polo, which you had gotten for him when you went on a vacation, with some jeans. He already had a cup in his hand, with a second cup across from him and some pastries on a plate set in the center of the table.

You smiled and nodded to him when you approached, “Good to see you this morning, Hux.”

He smiled in return, “Good to see you, too, (y/n). I hope you don’t mind, I ordered you your go-to drink and some pastries for us to share.”

“Thank you Hux, that is so thoughtful.”

He set down his cup, “Now before we get into anything else, I just wanted to apologize, for everything. I know that there is no going back to what we had, but I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for what I put you through. I should have called you that one night, told you I was missing you dearly, not get in bed with somebody else. I should have kept it to being that one night. I should have listened to my instincts that you were hurting more than you were letting on and fought to not travel as much, or to let you travel with me again. But that all has passed and there is no way to reverse it, and I know we will never be. And while I will never know how bad you felt in that time, going through depression myself has given me an idea. I’m so sorry I put you through so much pain (y/n). I sincerely apologize.”

“While I can’t forgive you Armitage, I can accept your apology. What I went through in the last year of our marriage truly hurt me worse than anything I could have imagined. There were days I wasn’t sure if I wanted to wake up, days I barely left bed, I only showered regularly because of seeing everybody often. I didn’t say anything because I wanted you to be the best CEO you could be, and if you found out I was sick you wouldn’t have done everything to be that. And while I wish none of that happened, now I’m happy with Kylo. But, I don’t want you gone out of my life for good. If you are alright with it, I would like to try to be friends. You can hang out with Kylo and I, and slowly we can bring in everybody else. I’m just not sure how they all will react to the news. But hopefully they will be supportive. And once I tell Phasma, I can see if she is okay with you coming over to see Millicent. It is just that you were such a large part of my life, and I still care about your well-being no matter what others believe I should feel, I just can’t ignore you forever in good conscience, especially seeing you in the state you were at Mit’s wedding.”

A cat had jumped on Hux’s lap while you were talking and he was absent-mindedly petting it, “This little guy is so sweet. And I completely understand (y/n). I think I would like to try being friends, too. I only see and talk to my therapist and employees of the shops and restaurants visit or order from. I got a fish, but he doesn’t do much since he is a fish. Also, one question, Mit?”

“After the final divorce hearing, the gang threw a party to help raise my spirits, and Mitaka got drunk and told me he saw me as the big sister he never had. I told him I saw him as a little brother, and ever since we have become ‘siblings’ and I call him Mit and Mitty for short, since he is like you and hates his first name.”

“Oh, that is interesting. But I see it. How has life been treating you since the divorce, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“It has been interesting. I’m still living at Phasma’s, as I said earlier. Kylo and I tried adding a romantic aspect to our relationship about a year after the final hearing, slowly building a relationship at my pace. Therapy has really helped me, I have gone from going twice a week at the beginning to now going only twice a month. And Millicent is still the same antisocial love bug she always has been. I have days where the hurt is prominent in my mind, but those are getting less and less frequent, being replaced these past few months with hoping you were okay and that you wouldn’t hurt yourself.”

“Wow. I was bad for a bit, but I’m getting better. The most harm I’ve done to myself was drinking and smoking more when I got really bad, but I’ve lightened up both of those habits. I’m happy for you and Kylo, I hope he treats you right forever, unlike I did… Hey, this little guy has been with me for awhile, I wonder what his name is.”

Hux called over one of the employees asking for more information on the grey tabby that took over his lap.

The man returned and handed Hux a piece of paper, “This is Ash, he is almost one. He is very playful and talkative, but this is the first time I have ever seen him sit on somebody’s lap for this long and by his own choice. Most of the time somebody will set him on their lap and he will stay for a moment before running off. I think he really likes you.”

Hux looked at Ash’s profile, “Oh wow. He is a great cat, and looks like he is going to get big. Thank you for the information, Charles.”

“My pleasure. If you need anything else just let me know.”

Hux had a contemplative look on his face, so now you were curious, “What are you thinking about?”

“I think Ash is meant to be my cat.”

“Are you sure you are able to take care of a cat? I know depression can take a lot out of you, and I want to make sure you can properly care for him.”

“I think I am. If I feel well enough to begin searching for a job, then I think I’m well enough to take this little guy home. I still have one of Millicent’s old litter boxes at home, some toys, and food dishes. I just need some food, a bed, and a cat.” He picked Ash up and spoke to him, “Do you want to come home with me and sleep on my lap every day?” The cat let out a small meow, “Oh, I think that is a yes! Alright Ash, I’m gonna be your new dada. My name is Armitage. I hope you will like your new home.”

You had waved Charles back over while Hux was speaking to Ash, and he spoke up once Hux finished, “So, I’m assuming you would like me to get the adoption paperwork together.”

Hux looked to Charles, “That would be wonderful Charles, thank you.”

Once he returned, Hux sped through the paperwork, his expertise in filling out forms at work showing. When Hux signed the final line, Charles took back the paperwork to enter the information into the system. He then returned with a cardboard carrier once the process was completed.

Handing the box to Hux, “Here is this, since I’m assuming you don’t have a carrier with you. All the info has been entered, so you are free to leave with Ash whenever you please. Thank you for visiting and giving a cat a new home.”

“It is my pleasure. Thank you for all your help, Charles.”

Charles smiled and nodded in response before turning to return to his duties. The two of you finished up the pastries and your drinks, all while Ash slept on his new dad’s lap. You talked about other mundane things, and once finished with the food, drinks, and conversation you helped Hux place Ash into the cardboard carrier. Once outside of the cafe, you said your goodbyes.

You gave Hux a quick squeeze, “Goodbye Hux. It was nice meeting up with you. Take care of yourself and Ash and I’ll talk with you soon.”

He squeezed you in return, “Goodbye (y/n), thank you for coming. I will, and talk to you soon.”

With that you parted ways, and you felt so much better knowing Hux was doing all right, and now has a cat to keep him company. When you got in your car you called Kylo to tell him the news. He was relieved that Hux was going to therapy and was doing all right, and said that maybe the three of you should go to dinner sometime soon.

A few hours later your phone buzzed, and when you looked, you saw Hux had sent you pictures of Ash. In the pictures Ash was sleeping, playing with a ball, eating, staring at Hux’s fish, and sitting in the sink respectively. In turn you sent him some photos of Millie.

You told him what Ben suggested, and he said he was free whenever, just tell him when and where.

When you went over to Ben’s for dinner that night you decided on where to go and when, and you text Hux after Ben got off the phone with the restaurant to make a reservation for that Saturday night. Hux responded that he put it on his calendar and would see you there.

The rest of the week flew by and before you knew it Kylo was opening the door to the restaurant and you spotted the familiar red hair seated on a bench waiting for you. Kylo went and checked in with the hostess while you greeted Hux, and soon joined you to say the table would be ready in a moment. The two men shook hands and greeted one another, and then the hostess informed you that the table was ready. Out of habit, both men reached to pull out your chair, Hux realized what he was doing mid-movement and then he immediately apologized and sat down. Kylo reassured him that it was okay, he understood it was force of habit and that he has pulled out the chair for coworkers at meetings and lunch before catching what he had done. That seemed to make Hux feel better.

“I’m so thankful that the two of you don’t hate my guts and want me dead but actually want to build a friendship. There is no reason as to why you should want anything to do with me after all I did, but thank you for this opportunity.”

“Hux, you were a large part of (y/n)’s adult life, most of it positive, and we had a pretty good working relationship, even as rivals, in that same time frame. Yeah, you royally screwed up, but even that couldn’t negate the fact that seeing you at Mitaka’s wedding made us both worry about your well-being. And I know both Mitaka and Phasma are worried too although neither will flat out admit it to me or (y/n).”

“Those facts still don’t help my feelings of unworthiness. But I’ll be forever grateful. Thank you both.”

The rest of the night went by pleasantly, exchanging stories from your childhood and college shenanigans and talking about other things the three of you could do. Kylo gave Hux a few recommendations of places to look into for work, and after the bill was settled you went your separate ways with tentative plans for a trip to the museum in two weeks.

 

**Three Months Later**

 

Becoming friends with Hux was a great help to the mental health of each of you. You have had plenty more outings both with and without Kylo, and Hux finally bit the bullet and applied at the cat cafe, getting the job. Last week you accidentally let slip to Phasma that you were friends with Hux now, and while at first she was surprised and a bit upset, she settled down admitting she too was worried about him, and wanted to see him again. You later told Mit, and he admitted the same, so you sorted out a time for all of you to meet up. It was decided to hold a get-together at Phasma’s so then Hux could also see Millicent again.

This time Hux actually showed up to the party at Phasma’s, and everybody was happy to see him happy and well. Once Millie heard his voice she came running from wherever she was to see him.

Hux knelt down to pet her, “Have you missed me Millie? I think you have. I’m sorry you had to go so long without seeing me. I hope you can forgive me. I’ll make sure that that much time won’t pass before I visit you again.”

He stayed there petting her until she had her fill and returned to the direction she came from.

The night was wonderful, plenty of laughs and fun stories and drinks, and you felt like this is the way it should be. Mitaka got drunk again, and this time he told you that he and James were planning on starting the adoption process in a few months, and that you would be their godmother if you accepted, but that you would definitely be, no matter what, their amazing aunt. That brought back to mind the last time Mitaka was drunk and in Phasma’s kitchen confessing things, after the final divorce hearing. It brought you down for a moment, but looking at how you felt now and how you felt then you realized you were right, the feelings of sadness would pass. And along with the passage of those feelings, your hatred of Hux passed and now he is back being a part of your big, mixed family.

This, too, shall pass, but for now it was time to live in the moment and enjoy what and who you have around you. This was just the beginning of a better, happier chapter in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
